


I Want A Divorce

by punching_potato



Series: We Were Born To Ship Victuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Life, married victuri, sassy!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: Victor and Yuri just arrived at their honeymoon location, this happens.





	

Yuri couldn’t stop looking at the gold band on his, now, left hand. He was married to Victor Nikiforov. He's Victor Nikiforov, the ice skating legend's husband. He is married to his idol. 

 

“Yuri? Earth to Yuri!”, Victor called out to his new husband. Yuri’s face blushed tomato red as he realized he was daydreaming. “S-sorry Victor, I was just thinking”  
Victor smirked. “What were you thinking about Yuri?”. He placed Yuri into his lap as Victor joined his husband on the bed. Yuri turned and gave him a genuine smile, “We’re married. I’m Mr.Nikiforov. I took Victor Nikiforov away from Russia and married the fuck out of him.” Victor tipped his head back in laughter, then nuzzled Yuri’s neck. “And I married the most adorable piggy, and the sexiest skater I’ve ever seen on the ice. Damn, babe, every time you skate Eros I have to battle the constant hard on.” 

Yuri screamed in embarrassment as Victor continued to chuckle. Yuri turned in Victor’s lap, facing him. His arms coming to lie across his shoulders, as Victor’s hands rested on Yuri’s hips. Leaning in close Yuri spoke in a low tone, “I want a divorce.” Victor began to chuckle again, but noticing Yuri’s unchanging expression he stopped. “Yuri you can’t be serious. Babe, we just had our wedding, we’re on our honeymoon.” Yuri kept his straight face, slowly backing away as Victor continued to ramble.

“Yuri, sweetheart, please no. Honey, I love you. I love you so much and I swear I’ll do anything if it means I can stay with you.” Yuri had just stood up from the bed when Victor made his bargain. “Hmm,” Yuri thought aloud, “Do you really mean anything, Vitya?” Victor nodded like an energized child. 

Yuri smirked at the amount of control he has over his husband. “Well, Vitya. I have have a few ideas.” Yuri winked and Victor visibly shivered. Leaning down to his level, Yuri whispered in Victor’s ear, “Victor, could you unpack the suitcases for me honey?” Yuri laughed at Victor’s disappointment.  
“Yuri, babe, there’s surely something else you want right. Babe, you couldn’t have just wanted me to unpack right? Yuri?” 

Turning away, heading to the bathroom, Yuri responded. “Yup, that’s all.” Turning back he added, “Why? What where you thinking Vitya?” Yuri knew all too well Victor was battling an erection.

Victor looked to the ground shamefully, “Nothing. I’ll get started on the luggage.” 

Yuri took a peaceful shower, knowing that once he gets out, they'll be settled into their honeymoon suite.


End file.
